Eternal flame
by Kiss Potter
Summary: E se o amor de sua vida aparecesse da forma mais inesperada? E se esse amor fosse proibido, o que você faria...? É o que Ginny Weasley e Harry Potter vão descobrir. Ginny, moça rica e esnobe, e Harry, filho de fazendeiros simples, se apaixonam perdidamente um pelo outro. Fic UA!
1. Chapter 1

Part I

Era maio de 1975, quando Ginny Weasley, juntamente com seus pais e seu irmão, Rony, iam em direção a Yorkshire. Sua tia Muriel Prewett os convidara a passar aquela estação na magnífica fazenda da família que ficava a dez minutos da cidade.

Ginny estava sendo forçada a ir, não gostava do campo; preferia o agito da cidade e companhia de suas amigas. Foi com frustração que, emburrada, desistiu de persuadir os pais. Não, desta vez eles não iriam aderir aos seus caprichos como sempre faziam.

Ela era a caçula e única menina da família dentre seis irmãos. Consequentemente, Ginny tornou-se tão adorável quanto uma onça, e quando contrariada seu humor tornava-se malditamente insuportável.

Seu irmão, Rony, gostava de implicar com ela. Ele não gostava do jeito dondoca da irmã. Mesmo que Molly brigasse com ele, Arthur sempre estava ali, apaziguador e sempre a favor dos filhos homens.

- xxxx - xxxx -

A dona da fazenda, tia Muriel, era irmã mais velha de Molly. Seu falecido marido havia sido um homem bom e visionário e deixou toda a herança nas mãos da esposa.

A mulher amava a sobrinha e acabou lhe oferecendo a melhor acomodação na casa. Lhe deixou um rádio para escutar seus boleros franceses enquanto lia seu romances e dramas.

- xxxx - xxxx -

Embora não gostasse do campo, Ginny sabia cavalgar muito bem. Na verdade, quase todo o nobre de sua escala social sabia a arte da equitação; todos faziam aulas particulares no grande clube de Londres.

Enquanto cavalgava livre e sozinha pelos campos, observou que a fazenda era bem conservada e grande, e observou que seus limites eram cortados por um rio que pertencia, também, a propriedade dos Potter, que eram vizinhos bons e honestos, embora não fossem tão ricos e tentassem cuidar da fazenda com os poucos peões que lá trabalhavam. Eles tinham um filho adolescente também. "Rapaz bem reservado e que gosta de umas boas aventuras a noite na cidade, mas apesar de tudo é um bom garoto, ajuda o pai na fazenda." Dizia Muriel.

- xxxx - xxxx -

Como aqueles dias haviam se arrastado com um tédio enorme, ela resolveu cavalgar novamente e depois deliciar-se com um mergulho no rio. " É perigoso!" Exclamou Molly quando soube dos planos da filha de ir sozinha, mas Muriel logo disse que não havia nenhum perigo.

Com satisfação, ela fez seu intento até o local e quando atingiu aqueles limites, viu que um rapaz nadava no outro lado da margem. "Mas que azar." Pensou consigo mesma.

Irritada, pôs as mãos nos quadris e invocou aquela voz irritante que tinha a habilidade de usar.

- Ei, você!

O rapaz logo nadou para mais perto ao ouvir-se ser chamado por uma vozinha fina e desde já irritante aos seus ouvidos. Quando virou-se, viu uma ruiva linda com mãos nos quadris e uma expressão de aborrecimento na face. Harry diria que ela era um anjo não fosse sua irritabilidade...

- Quem é você? – Perguntou com grosseria.

Ginny obser vou quando ele ficou menos submerso na água, mostrando uma pele bronzeada com alguns músculos levemente definidos e altamente atraentes. Os olhos que a fitavam com interesse estavam quase cobertos pela franja molhada e bagunçada que caia sobre sua testa.

- Quem é _você? – _Revidou ele com raiva pela sua maneira petulante.

- Eu sou Ginny Weasley. Sou sobrinha da dona dessa fazenda. – Respondeu com ultraje e indiferença.

- Meu nome, senhorita, é Harry Potter. E sou o filho dos donos do terreno que se encontra com o da sua tia. – Harry imitou o jeito irritante dela e deu-lhe as costas.

- Ei...!

Harry revirou os olhos e virou-se mais uma vez, pedindo paciência em silencio para não afogar-lhe como desejava.

- O quê é?

- Quero que saia agora!

- Perdão...

Os dois brigaram por mais de dez minutos. Harry Potter era tão teimoso quanto Ginny Weasley. Ela saiu cavalgando de volta para a fazenda bufando de raiva, e ele, frustrado com ela, saiu da água assim que ela cavalgou para longe. Nenhuma garota lhe tratara assim antes, e nenhuma o havia tirado tão do sério quanto ela.

O ódio por Harry Potter, cresceu em seu peito de uma maneira que ela não podia descrever. Viu a si mesma lhe afogando nas águas aquela tarde. Talvez o tivesse feito se ele não fosse tão atraente, tão lindo, tão... malditamente cheio de si. Até o seu sotaque meio arrastado de interior era forte e bonito... "Argh" Repreendeu a si mesma por pensar aquelas coisas.

Depois do jantar aquela noite, Ginny escreveu sobre Harry Potter, aquele fazendeiro grosseiro, em seu diário, descrevendo de maneira minuciosa cada detalhe daquele encontro desagradável.

- xxxx - xxxx -

Os dias foram passando, então as semanas, até terem se passado dois meses já na fazenda. Com o passar dos dias a relação de ódio entre Harry e Ginny foi crescendo. Os dois não podiam se encontrar sem que farpas fossem soltas para todos os lados. Muriel ficou surpresa ao perceber a animosidade entre os dois.

Ginny, apesar de seu gênio forte, não era de odiar alguém "pelo simples fato de existir" assim como dissera. Já Harry, pelas conversas que ouvia, era quase venerado pelas garotas da região. Mas apesar disso, divertia-se ao ver a sobrinha tão brava por ele.

- xxxx - xxxx -

Em meados de julho uma festa foi anunciada na propriedade dos Prewett, apenas para alguns conhecidos ricos e os vizinhos de propriedades ao redor. Finalmente alguma diversão para Ginny. Ainda bem que sua mãe insistira para que ela trouxesse um vestido mais elegante.

Dois dias antes da festa, Ginny viu-se em situação de terror. Sua maquiagem havia acabado. Na tarde da quinta feira, obrigou Rony a levá-la para a cidade. Chegando lá os dois se separaram e ambos foram atrás de suas prioridades.

Depois das seis da noite, Ginny esperava pelo irmão em frente a um bar que havia perto da praça principal, que era rodeada por becos escuros e silenciosos. Enquanto xingava Rony pela demora, alguns motoqueiros pararam ao meio fio com suas motos antigas. Eram rapazes rebeldes mal encarados.

Ginny sentiu seu estômago despencar quando eles se aproximaram dela com sorrisos enviesados nas faces. Apesar do medo, ela não desfez a expressão de esnobe que tinha, queixo empinado e a sobrancelha direita erguida com indiferença de menina mal criada.

" E aí lindinha?" " Quer dar uma volta na minha bike?" Essas frases ditas em vozes grosseiras lhe deram ânsia de vômito. Tentou dar o fora, mas eles não deixaram. "Mas que diabos! Onde estava o retardado do Rony?" Sabia que o irmão estava se atrasando de propósito para lhe provocar.

Um deles lhe segurou por trás e então ela abriu um berreiro. Ginny pode sentir um cheiro de cigarro enquanto tentava manter-se longe dos homens, com pontapés e chutes. Gritou por socorro e eles riram mais, e então, para seu alívio ou não, ouviu as pisadas brutas de alguém se aproximando.

- Deixem a moça em paz! – Bradou uma voz forte e conhecida a Ginny.

- Cai fora, cara! – Exclamou um deles. – Ela é nossa.

- De jeito nenhum.

Neste momento o peito de Ginny comprimiu-se ao ver Harry Potter surgir da escuridão do beco com uma expressão medonha, quase tão assustador quanto os homens que a abordaram, mas de longe, era o mais bonito e bem afeiçoado de todos. No entanto, se não o conhecesse, diria que ele era um deles. Levava uma jaqueta preta rebelde sobre si e o cigarro que fumava foi jogado e pisoteado no chão.

- Vocês estão na minha área. É melhor se mandarem.

- É Harry Potter! – Exclamou o cara que a segurava.

Estupefata, sentiu o homem lhe empurrando para os braços de Harry, que a amparou com cautela, depois saiu correndo com os outros em seu encalço. Ginny tremia nos braços fortes de seu salvador, completamente surpresa e em estado de choque ainda chorando.

Ele a olhou preocupado, as íris verdes brilhando em aflição e alívio ao mesmo tempo. Examinou-a e andou um pouco até mais a frente, perto do meio fio onde havia várias motos. Ele a sentou em uma delas e parou a sua frente, contemplando-a.

- Como se sente? – Sua voz saiu preocupada. – Srta. Weasley?

Ela o olhou através de seus olhos embaçados, encarando aqueles olhos verdes e lindos... ela desabou e abraçou-o apertadamente, lhe agradecendo com uma exasperação que nunca sentira antes.

Harry a abraçou de volta com certa relutância e carinho. Apesar de todo o desdém que ela demonstrara quando os dois se encontraram e de todas as vezes que Harry se imaginou lhe dando umas boas palmadas, ele gostou de afagá-la daquela maneira. Não podia mentir para si mesmo. Sentia-se atraído por ela, muito mais que atraído... mas não sabia direito o que era. Seus sentimentos mudaram ao vê-la tão vulnerável em seus braços, tão frágil, tão doce...

- Obrigada! – A voz dela saiu ainda tremula uma última vez. – Nem sei como agradecer.

- Você não tem que me agradecer por nada. – Harry tentou falar como sempre falava com ela. Imparcial e indiferente, mas falhou. Um pouco da emoção que sentia translucidou em sua voz. – Só prometa que não vai ficar andando por aí sozinha a noite, tudo bem?

- Eu prometo!

Ginny o olhou demoradamente. Sentia-se embriagada no calor de seus braços, com sua atenção, pelo seu perfume. Agora que o pânico passara ela sentia isso.

- Quer que eu a leve para casa?

- Bem, eu... – Ginny impediu-se de falar. Com seu gênio forte, ao invés de dizer que esperava por Rony, resolveu aceitar, fazendo-o pagar pelos seus minutos de tormento. – Eu aceito sim.

Harry tentou não sorrir. Ele lhe entregou a jaqueta devido ao frio e lhe passou o capacete. Ginny agarrou-se a ele com prazer, sentindo o calor dele e seu perfume masculino. O peito dela subia e descia pesadamente com a sensação, que antes, nunca havia sentido e que pensara que nunca sentiria logo por Harry Potter...

- xxxx - xxxx -

Harry pensou em Ginny exaustivamente na sexta feira. Só de saber que a veria logo no sábado da festa lhe dava alegria e um aperto no estômago. Bufava consigo mesmo ante estes pensamentos. A última coisa que precisava era ficar o tempo todo com a mente preenchida por ela, por seus cabelos longos e ruivos, aqueles olhos cor de chocolate e brilhantes, as sardas espalhadas delicadamente por sua pele macia... era a última coisa que precisava.

Enquanto estava no bar naquela noite, fumando e bebendo com seus amigos, pensou quando a salvara no outro dia do lado de fora do bar, quando a tivera nos braços, a delicadeza de seu corpo, o cheiro dele, o seu calor. Surpreendeu-se. Como ela poderia afetá-lo tanto? Logo aquela moça mimada.

Ele quis vê-la, mas não valeria a pena correr o risco. Tratou de tirar aquilo da mente e tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja. Ele era só o filho rebelde de fazendeiros, e ela era a filha rica de um burocrata. Ele não seria aceito em seu meio social, nem queria isso.

- xxxx - xxxx -

Ginny arrumou-se com excessivo cuidado para uma festa em uma fazenda, mas Harry Potter estaria lá e queria estar bonita para ele, mesmo que não admitisse isso para si mesma. Pensara nele e enquanto falava mal dele para sua tia, ela apenas lhe devolvia um sorriso de desdém que expressava: _"eu sei bem que ódio é esse"._

Ao pegar seu perfume floral, borrifou-o bem em seu pescoço, em seus pulsos e detrás das orelhas, pôs uma maquiagem leve e mirou-se no espelho grande do quarto. Estava linda naquele vestido branco e singelo.

Os convidados começaram a chegar as sete e meia e logo a fazenda via-se cheia de carros, caminhonetes e algumas motos.

A maneira como as moças se vestiam, de longe, contrastava com Ginny e com sua beleza refinada. Estava ao lado dos pais quando viu os Potter chegarem com seu único filho. Ginny passou a admirá-lo como nunca fizera antes. Ele tinha cabelos negros rebeldes que caiam sobre sua testa, quase até aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes. Seu porte físico era normal para alguém de sua idade apesar de leves músculos, via-se de certa forma desengonçado dentro do paletó com a gravata preta frouxa em seu pescoço.

Ginny assombrou-se ao perceber que o preferia naqueles jeans surrados, naquela blusa azul frouxa com a jaqueta rebelde por cima. Era realmente assustador esses pensamentos para ela que sempre passou a vida inteira a admirar os garotos de seu círculo social que estavam sempre engravatados, e ridicularizar aqueles que não o faziam. No entanto, Harry. Ele tinha um domínio sério e um estilo tão saboroso e malditamente seu...

Os olhos dele finalmente se encontraram com os dela enquanto cumprimentava a sua família. Ele manteve distância dele, o que a deixou inquieta e mal humorada durante boa parte da festa.

Observava-o sentado a mesa conversando sem entusiasmo com uns rapazes tão desengonçados quanto ele. Ela reparou quando ele pegou um cigarro e saiu através da multidão e cadeiras e mesas até um lugar mais reservado ao longe. Sem pensar, ela o seguiu por trás das árvores que os escondiam de todos.

Ela ficou parada ás suas costas observando a beleza da sua estatura firme. Seus cabelos eram cacheados na nuca. Ele não fumava, no entanto. Ginny aproximou-se vagarosamente. Ele ouviu passos e virou-se, encarando-a.

Uma música lenta começou a ser tocada pela banda. Os dois não disseram uma palavra por muito tempo. Ginny ergueu uma mão para ele sugestivamente. Ele ficou apreensivo, mas aceitou. Dançar não era o seu forte, mas a maneira que ela o abraçou e a música lenta lhe ajudaram.

Durante toda a dança eles se encaravam ardentemente. Verdes nos castanhos. A beleza, a delicadeza do momento... o peito dela doeu ao abraça-lo mais forte. Ele sentia a sensação de seus braços nus e quentes em suas mãos enquanto a acariciava, o perfume tão maravilhoso em sua nuca, suspirou pesadamente em seu pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Os dois voltaram a se encarar por algum tempo.

- Harry Potter! – Ela sussurrou com emoção e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

Aquela súplica doeu fisicamente em Harry. Mal teve forças para se mexer, sua respiração falhou e ele não teve força de vontade de sair dali, nem queria isso. A única coisa que parecia certo era beijá-la. E foi o que ele fez, juntando seus lábios experientes aos ansiosos dela.

O beijo foi delicado e carregado de sentimentos. Nenhum dos dois conseguia parar de beijar o outro. A sensação dos lábios quentes, o sabor, a quentura. Estavam apaixonados um pelo outro desde aquele momento, e para sempre.

- Ginny Weasley! – Ele sussurrou de volta em sua orelha e a abraçou mais forte, depois de se separarem ofegantes do beijo.

* * *

**_N/A:_ **Aqui estou eu com mais uma história nova. Ela vai ser rápida, embora eu a tenha planejado como uma longfic. No entanto, eu ainda tenho quatro histórias inacabadas e começar outra é problema, então resolvi postar como uma short fic mesmo pra ser mais rápido.

Espero que gostem.

Bjs!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Ginny levantou-se rapidamente da cama quando ouviu leves pancadas em sua janela. Foi pé ante pé e olhou através do vidro para um ponto que se movimentava lá embaixo. Quando focou o seu olhar, viu que era Harry. Ele trazia uma flor na mão e um ansioso sorriso no rosto.

Contente, ela abriu a janela e deixou-o escalar a parede e entrar no quarto. Nesse meio tempo, ela correu até a porta, trancando-a para que ninguém os flagrasse juntos.

Os dois se olharam por pouco tempo e logo correram para os braços um do outro.

Harry a abraçou com muita força contra si e respirou pesadamente o cheiro em seu pescoço. Os dois se separaram levemente e beijaram-se com todo o ardor e vontade.

- Senti sua falta. – Sussurrou ele.

- Eu também. – Ginny o puxou para um beijo ardente.

Era assim. A maioria dos encontros que os dois tinham durante aquelas semanas depois da constatação de que se gostavam. A maioria das vezes, Harry a esperava no lago e os dois nadavam juntos, ou ele aparecia em sua janela. E a cada encontro os dois conversavam mais e se conheciam mais, e a cada encontro, o amor crescia mais...

- xxxx - xxxx -

Ginny estava diferente. Isto era fato inegável. Todos perceberam o quanto ela deixara de se maquiar todos os dias e estava sendo mais natural, menos egoísta, mais conformista e menos irritante. Ás vezes até passava horas longe da casa, caminhando pela fazenda, e só chegava para as refeições. Claramente isto era uma coisa boa, mas parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

Harry também estava diferente. Disperso, absorto em pensamentos... já via-se como um rapaz um tanto quanto calado, mas agora então, estava totalmente introspectivo. Suas saídas preocupantes até a cidade diminuíram consideravelmente ao ponto de James, seu pai, interrogá-lo se tudo estava bem e jurou ter visto uma lágrima solitária na face do filho.

Ambos sabiam da diferença social que os separavam e da distância e lugar em que ela realmente morava, Londres. Mas Harry estava louco por ela ao ponto de segui-la para onde quer que ela fosse, e Ginny, apaixonada, estava mais que disposta a não ir a lugar algum e ficar com ele.

Para Harry era mais difícil. Ginny partiria um dia e tinha medo que ela não enfrentasse a todos, já que não assumia o namoro para ninguém. Isso era o fato que o magoava mais do que podia suportar.

- xxxx - xxxx -

Algum tempo depois, com a insistência de James, Harry acabou contando sobre Ginny. Apesar de ficarem um pouco preocupados com o resultado daquela relação, Lily e James até ficaram alegres com aquilo. Eles sabiam que ela era a sobrinha de Muriel e que era uma boa garota. Antes de dormir, no dia em que James lhe contara sobre o filho e a vizinha, ela pensou em si mesma no passado.

Lily era a segunda filha da família Evans. Seu pai era um homem muito rico e não aceitava sua relação com James pelo fato de ele não estar no mesmo patamar. No entanto, Lily fez seu destino e escolheu ficar com ele.

Ela e Ginny tinham situações parecidas, mas Ginny seria capaz de escolher assim como ela fizera?

- xxxx - xxxx -

Certa tarde, Harry levou Ginny até sua casa para que ela conhecesse seus pais. Ambos estavam meio apreensivos, mas no geral tudo correra bem. Lily e James se encantaram pelo jeito dela e Ginny também ficou encantada com eles. Isso fez Harry ficar com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

No fim de tarde, perto do anoitecer, Harry pegou seu violão e levou Gina até a beira do rio. Ele tocou e cantou a música "Happy man"* deixando-a extasiada. Os dois se beijaram e rolaram pela grama e pelas folhas secas caídas, entrelaçaram os dedos e se olharam com toda a intensidade e desejo.

- Eu amo você. – Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Os olhos de Ginny se encheram de lágrimas e ela sorriu ao mesmo tempo, emocionada e feliz por estar ali com ele sobre ela, apreciando os olhos verdes de seu amado. Harry sentia seu coração bater forte em seu peito comprimido por tantas emoções diferentes. Mas, mais do que tudo tinha medo de perdê-la. Perdê-la para eles...

Ele a deixou acariciar sua face com suas mãos tão macias e quentes, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas dela com seus dedos. Ginny enlaçou-o pelo pescoço com ambos os braços e puxou-o para um beijo ardente e cheio de desejo. Harry a enlaçou pela cintura e colou-se mais a ela.

- Faz amor comigo! – Pediu ela em um sussurro rouco entre um beijo e outro.

Harry a olhou surpreso e sorriu, passando a mão por sua face e deixando seu corpo se encher de desejo por ela, mas de repente, eles ouviram chamados ao longe e abruptamente se separaram insatisfeitos e frustrados. Quando a pessoa se aproximou mais, viram que era Rony. O ruivo olhava da irmã para Harry, abismado e completamente surpreso. Seus lábios se abriram em surpresa, mas logo ele tratou de fechá-la.

- Papai e mamãe estão loucos te procurando sua louca. – Ele disse. – Ginny, o que você pensa que tá fazendo com esse cara?

- Isso não é da sua conta, Rony! – Exclamou ela, enraivecida.

- Você sabe que se nossos pais descobrirem isso você tá ferrada, não é?

- Eu levo você de volta! – Pronunciou-se Harry.

- Perdeu o juízo, Harry? – Ginny perguntou descrente.

- E daí? – Gritou Harry exasperado. – Eu não aguento mais esconder nós dois.

- É melhor você ficar quieto seu motoqueiro rebelde. – Rony disse, apontando o dedo para Harry acusadoramente, que quase grunhiu de raiva. – Se papai descobre que ela tá com alguém como você, um nada, um pobre, ele vai...

- HARRY, NÃO! – O grito de Ginny ecoou.

Mas Rony foi interrompido por um seguro e bem dado soco de Harry em seu nariz, que quebrou e começou a sangrar sem parar.

- HARRY, PARA! – Ginny tentava tirar Harry de perto do irmão. Ele continuava socando Rony no estômago.

- ME LARGA SEU DEMENTE! – Rony gritou. – SOCORRO! SOCORRO!

Depois disso a confusão foi geral. Eles escutaram mais gritos e de repente alguns peões da fazenda apareceram junto de seus pais e sua tia Muriel. Logo, o semblante preocupado que todos tinham foi trocado por um de surpresa e horror.

Os três homens seguravam Harry que continuava a si contorcer, querendo atingir qualquer um a todo custo apenas para descontar sua raiva. Em um segundo mais dois peões ordenados por Arthur, amparavam Rony do chão e lhe levavam de volta para a casa. Ginny caminhou para Harry, que tentava se soltar do aperto dos peões, e tentou aproximar-se dele, segurando seu rosto nas mãos e beijando-o com cuidado.

- Calma meu amor. – Dizia ela.

E quando olhou ao redor, viu os pais e tia Muriel encará-los totalmente surpresos. No entanto, Arthur tinha também raiva e desgosto estampados na face. Sua mão estava suja com o sangue do filho e seus olhos vidrados no rosto de Ginny quando falou.

- Eu tenho que levar Rony para o hospital, mas isso não acabou aqui.

Ele andou até Ginny e pegou-a pelo braço tentando afastá-la de Harry.

- NÃO, PAI! - Ela agarrou-se a Harry que a puxava pela cintura.

- SOLTE MINHA FILHA! – Arthur bradou a plenos pulmões e Ginny soltou-se de Harry que foi impedido de segui-los com o soco que Arthur lhe deu no estômago, deixando-o sem ar e cheio de dor caído no chão.

Os peões seguraram Harry novamente e lhe levaram em direção a casa de seus pais, antes que ele se recuperasse e corresse atrás de Ginny.

- ME SOLTEM! – Bradou enraivecido – GINNY! GINNY!

- Harry! – Exclamou um dos peões que conhecia Harry e lhe tinha alguma estima. – Por favor, não faça nada. Deixe-a ir. Você não sabe do que o senhor Weasley é capaz.

- Eu não me importo. – Esbravejou e tentou soltar-se mais uma vez. – Me deixem!

- NÃO! – Exclamou o homem.

Quando se aproximavam mais da casa, os homens começavam a chamar por James, que logo correu exasperado para saber do que se tratava. Depois que ele conseguiu conter o filho, os homens deixaram a propriedade e saíram.

- xxxx - xxxx -

- COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS! – Arthur trancou-se com Ginny no quarto da filha e contra a vontade de Molly e Muriel e obrigou-a a contar tudo. – Tudo o que eu faço por você. Todos os seus caprichos e é isso que você me dá em retorno. Fica se agarrando com alguém como esse rapaz que não tem nada!

- Ele é bom pra mim, pai. – Respondeu ela, chorando e desafiando Arthur. – Eu o amo!

Ao ouvir aquilo, Arthur ficou fora de si e a esbofeteou.

- NUNCA MAIS DIGA ISSO! – Ele gritou com raiva. Sua face e suas orelhas estavam de um vermelho vivo como os seus cabelos assim como Ginny. – Você não sabe o que isso significa.

- EU SEI SIM. EU O AMO. AMO HARRY POTTER! – Ela o desafiou mais uma vez e gritou.

Arthur lhe deu outro tapa e ela caiu sobre a cama, chorando e gritando pelo nome de Harry.

Ouviram os gritos de Molly do outro lado da porta, esmurrando e implorando para entrar no quarto.

- Vamos embora amanhã mesmo, ouviu? – Ele a fez olhar para si e a sacudiu. – Amanhã... e você nunca mais vai ver aquele rapaz novamente. E se você insistir eu juro acabar com qualquer resquício de decência na família inteira dele.

- NÃO! – Ela libertou-se do aperto do pai e correu para a porta, abrindo-a e correndo para os braços da mãe. – Mamãe, por favor!

- Trate de arrumar as malas, Molly! – Falou Arthur, aparecendo na porta e ignorando o olhar de raiva que a filha lhe lançava. – Vamos embora amanhã mesmo.

- xxxx - xxxx –

Harry acordou cedo naquela manhã com coisas circulando em sua mente. Não poderia deixá-la ir. Não poderia deixar que a tirassem dele. Inquieto, enraivado e cheio de dor, saiu da casa e correu para a propriedade vizinha, tentando fazer de tudo para passar desapercebido pelos peões de lá.

Ao chegar perto da casa, Harry viu Muriel e foi falar com ela. Pediu para que ela deixasse ele falar com Ginny a sós, mas a mulher foi irredutível e mandou-o ir embora antes que o cunhado o visse por ali. No entanto, Harry não desistiu e tentou subir as escadas á força com Muriel em seus calcanhares e encontrando Arthur no caminho.

- COMO OUSA VIR AQUI? – Arthur gritou alto e em bom som. – VÁ EMBORA! NÃO QUERO QUE VEJA A MINHA FILHA NUNCA MAIS.

- Quero ver quem vai me impedir. – Respondeu, quase cuspindo as palavras em Arthur. – GINNY, GINNY...

Ele gritou a plenos pulmões enquanto Arthur, mais alto e mais corpulento, tentava detê-lo a subir as escadas. Logo, a família toda estava ali e alguns peões que estavam por perto da casa também.

Ginny apareceu no alto da escada fazendo Harry parar com a gritaria e se distrair um momento. Ela sussurrou seu nome quando os peões o pegaram a força pelo braço ás ordens de Arthur.

- NÃO! – Gritou Ginny. – DEIXEM ELE EM PAZ!

Ela tentou correr até ele, mas Arhtur a deteu.

- Você não vai chegar perto deste sujeito novamente, Ginevra.

- Arthur! – Muriel juntou-se ao cunhado e lhe falou. – Deixe que conversem apenas. Você a está levando de qualquer maneira. – Ela fez com que ele soltasse o braço da sobrinha e a abraçou. – Faça isso.

- Muriel!

- Um pouco de compaixão Arthur. Você é um homem bom.

Ginny tinha os olhos em Harry que ainda esperava preso as mãos dos peões e olhando de volta para ela, com uma expressão tão magoada e triste quanto se poderia. Ela já ia embora então!

Muriel, sob o silêncio do cunhado e os olhares de Molly e Rony, pegou Ginny pelo braço e mandou que os peões soltassem Harry. Ela os levou até o escritório que ficava ali perto e lhes deu alguma privacidade.

- Ginny, pelo amor de Deus! – Harry a abraçou e beijou. – Diga que não vai. Fique comigo!

- Eu não posso, Harry. – O coração de Ginny apertou-se dolorosamente dentro do peito ao dizer aquelas palavras, mas as ameaças do pai ainda estavam bem frescas em sua mente. – Me perdoa. Eu te amo!

- Não, Ginny. – Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos de Harry. – Por favor, não. Eu vou cuidar de você, eu vou amar você para sempre, mas fique comigo.

- Harry, não.

Ela olhou para as feições rígidas e másculas de Harry e tratou de gravá-las em sua mente para o resto da vida. Seu cabelo espetado, seu rosto com uma barba rala, seus olhos meio avermelhados, aqueles olhos verdes lindos e profundos. Sua camiseta preta, seus jeans surrados e tudo o mais... era doloroso deixá-lo.

Ginny se aconchegou em seus braços e beijou-o com paixão e fervor, traçando os seus detalhes com suas mãos e dançando sua língua com a dele, guardando o sabor dele em sua boca. Ela a apertou nos braços e deixou-se ser beijado, movimentando os lábios com os dela e deixando-a realizar sua vontade. Ah... e como era bom beijá-la, senti-la... nem mesmo fizeram amor como ela pedira...

Ginny se separou dele e o encarou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu te amo! E eu vou embora hoje. Não me procure mais, Harry. É pro seu próprio bem.

- Ginny, não.

Ele tentou abraçá-la, mas Ginny correu. Não aguentaria ficar ali e olhar para o rosto decepcionado dele mais uma vez sem perecer. Harry tentou segui-la, mas foi barrado por Muriel que lhe deu um sorriso de pena e compaixão.

- Harry...

Mas ele não a deixou falar, pois correu pela casa desembalado, ferido e magoado. Só parou ao chegar até o rio e pulou neste, tentando livrar-se da essência dela que ficara em sua pele, suas roupas em sua boca.

- xxxx - xxxx –

Ginny estava afastada do irmão no banco detrás do carro, olhando desamparada através da janela para os campos verdes que ela aprendera a amar tando. E até mesmo quando passou pela cidade, em frente aquele bar onde ele a salvara, seu peito doeu.

Nunca mais veria Harry Potter outra vez. Nunca mais veria aquele rosto, nunca mais beijaria aqueles lábios, ás vezes com gosto de cigarro. Nunca faria amor com ele... mas manteria aquela chama que sentia por ele para sempre.

* * *

**_N/A:_ **Não, este não é o final. Ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar por aqui.

Gostaria de agradecer as reviews e a quem está lendo. Apesar de triste este capítulo, espero que gostem dele.

Bjs!


	3. Chapter 3

_Part III_

HARRY – OS DEZ ANOS

Após a partida de Ginny para Londres, Harry Potter sentiu-se devastado por dentro e por fora. Depois de conversarem naquela manhã, quando saiu correndo em direção ao lago, ele chorou como uma criança durante boa parte da tarde e só apareceu em casa pela noite, com as roupas úmidas, a expressão medonha e terrivelmente desolado.

Os primeiros meses foram os mais difíceis para Harry. Ele não queria pensar nela. Afinal, ela dissera para esquecê-la, pondo um ponto final na história dos dois. Por isso, tentava se distrair com os amigos, com bebedeiras nas longas e preocupantes noites na cidade. Sem falar na variedade de mulheres que o veneravam. Mas em todas as vezes que ele as levava para cama, era Ginny que ele via.

Lily e James estavam preocupados demais com o filho. Então, começaram a ser mais rigorosos com ele. Harry se descuidara do certo estudo que tinha, não ajudava mais a James na fazenda e estava a brigar demais na cidade com sua turma de amigos motoqueiros. Mas isto não era o pior. O que lhes preocupava mesmo eram as garotas que ás vezes apareciam nos arredores da fazenda saídas do celeiro pela manhã, todas em companhia de Harry.

Houve uma tarde, quando James tinha ido até a cidade, em que Lily gritou a plenos pulmões com o filho e, frustrado e estressado, Harry quebrou uma grande quantidade de pratos da cozinha, jogando com fúria um após o outro no chão. Na verdade, naquele momento de fraqueza e descontrole, Harry via a face de Arthur Weasley em cada prato que arremessava, e no final sentou-se amuado num canto limpo do cômodo e gritou "EU O ODEIO. EU A QUERO!" com a voz cheia de dor e raiva. Lily ficou parada o encarando com lágrimas nos olhos, e totalmente emotiva agachou-se ao lado do filho e chorou com ele, abraçando-o e consolando-o.

Após este episódio as coisas começaram a se consertar aos poucos. Harry não havia parado de fazer aquelas coisas totalmente. No entanto, ele estava muito mais contido e controlado; retomara os estudos e começara a ajudar seu pai na fazenda novamente, esforçando-se sempre cada vez mais nas tarefas. Ao que parecia para Harry, o trabalho estava sendo um ótimo jeito de ocupar a mente, pois no fim do dia estaria muito cansado para pensar tanto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dois anos depois disso, a fazenda ia bem como nunca se vira, e então, James pegara uma infecção no pé esquerdo e passara meses até ficar bom novamente. Foram dias difíceis em que Harry tivera de tomar as redias sozinho já que o pai estava hospitalizado. O médico lhes dissera que James deveria ter mais cuidado e muito menos contato com a terra devido aquilo, o que não foi uma notícia nada boa. Harry passou a tomar de conta das terras juntos dos empregados e sempre consultava a opinião do pai sobre qualquer coisa ou mudança que pensassem em fazer.

Daquele jeito, Harry passara dois anos conseguindo conviver. Trabalho, trabalho e mais trabalho, já que não tinha interesse em cursar uma universidade. A noite dava suas escapadas com Cho Chang, uma garota linda e oriental, que se mudara a um ano para Yorkshire e desde sempre sentia-se atraída por aquele moreno forte e vigoroso.

Harry deixara sua barba crescer. Não tanto ao ponto de esconder seu rosto, mas não a fazia apropriadamente o que deixava sua aparência mais velha juntando com os músculos que eram tão evidentes agora nos seus vinte anos de vida. No entanto, conservava sua jaqueta de couro e camisas brancas. No total, o ano de 1978 se passou normalmente bem. Porém, Harry nunca conseguia deixar de pensar em Ginny, ela sempre estava lá em sua memória no fim do dia. Perturbando-o com aquela dúvida: "como seria a minha vida com ela ao meu lado?"

Em 1979, uma notícia chegou pela manhã e deixou todos tristes e desolados. A morte de Sirius Black, padrinho de Harry. Sirius não tinha filhos, por isso deixou uma boa quantia de herança para Harry e todo o resto para Marlene, sua esposa. Harry chorou e sentiu-se miserável mais ainda com aquela perda imprevisível. Cheio de dor, o dinheiro não lhe importava nem um pouco. Então, ele investiu tudo o que tinha na criação de um vinheto.

Mas muitos meses tristes se seguiram, como se a sombra do sorriso de Sirius o acompanhasse onde quer que fosse. No final daquele ano, Harry decidiu-se entrar em uma faculdade a pedido de seus pais e conseguiu. Entrou na universidade de Yorkshire, mas não terminou os estudos devido a saúde do pai. Nos dois anos que estudou, foi lá que conheceu Luna Lovegood.

Depois de anos em farra e com mulheres diferentes, Luna apareceu na vida de Harry por um acaso. Com cursos diferentes, Harry e Luna se conheceram na biblioteca enorme da faculdade e logo simpatizaram um com o outro e se tornaram amigos. Ela nutria algo mais por ele, que não conseguia enxergar isso. Na verdade Luna só assumiu que gostava dele quando Harry anunciou que iria trancar os estudos e voltar para o interior. Harry tinha certo apego por Luna. Ela era uma mulher encantadora e compreensiva, e cansado de tentar procurar por Ginny em todas as outras, decidiu-se atender ao pedido de Luna e começou a namorar sério com ela.

Harry nunca se interessou por livros de romance nem nada do tipo, mas aquele ele não pode ignorar. Eternal Flame se chamava o livro lançado no fim de 1982, e contava a linda história de amor entre uma moça rica e bem nascida que se apaixonou pelo filho pobre de fazendeiros. Juntos eles enfrentaram a tudo e a todos para viverem aquele amor. E tudo estava nele. O primeiro encontro no rio, o primeiro beijo em uma festa na fazenda, os encontros ás escondidas no quarto dela, as juras... tudo! Apenas os nomes não eram iguais e o fim.

Ginny Weasley se tornara uma autora Best-seller famosa, escrevendo a história dos dois.

Harry passou dias lendo aquele livro, recordando e sofrendo. E aquela pequena dedicatória era o que acabava com ele. "_Para ele, na esperança de que me perdoe algum dia." _Ao ler o fim, os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas e enraivecido por aquilo não ser real, Harry saiu correndo no meio da chuva até o celeiro, pendurou o saco de areia no gancho e passou boa parte da noite a esmurrá-lo e xingá-lo com toda a dor, raiva e frustração que sentia.

Depois do lançamento deste livro, foi ainda mais difícil não pensar em Ginny. Quando ai a Londres, fotos dela estavam estampadas em jornais, revistas e na televisão e ele apenas admirava as feições mais maduras dela naqueles pedaços de papéis. Seu sorriso leve e discreto, quase triste. E ficava se perguntando o que acontecera com ela durante aqueles longos anos. O que a fizera escrever aquilo? Por que?

Isso só mostrava que ela não era totalmente indiferente com relação a si.

Ele manteve o seu relacionamento com Luna, mesmo com a distância, e vendo-a apenas nos fins de semana quando era possível já que ele tinha de ir sempre a Londres agora, devido aos seus negócios, e Luna dificilmente o acompanhava já que estava muito ocupada com o término de seu curso em Biologia.

A fazenda estava produtiva e os Potter conseguiam desfrutar de coisas que antes nunca haviam sonhado. Harry comprara uma casa um pouco mais afastada e tranquila para James e Lily e reformara a que eles haviam vivido por anos, pois assim tinha uma casa só para si e podia ficar na fazendo resolvendo eventuais problemas. Harry estava negociando comprar mais um terreno para aumentar sua produção. Era 1985, o ano em que Luna se formaria e, enfim, poderiam ficar juntos de verdade. Ele até já comprara um anel, mais pela pressão dos familiares e a acomodação do que por qualquer outra coisa.

Ele estava de saída para Londres naquela manhã de Setembro quando Muriel lhe mandou um convite para a usual festa na propriedade dos Prewett que aconteceria no fim de semana seguinte, o que era uma triste coincidência, pois Harry passaria a semana inteira em Londres resolvendo muitas coisas e não sabia se voltaria a tempo na sexta-feira. Luna o acompanhou a Londres e disse que ficaria por lá, para tentar entrevistar alguns biólogos que estavam na cidade, e não voltaria com ele.

Por fim, Harry conseguiu voltar a tempo para a festa.

Na sexta feira, quase a noite, chegou em Yorkshire e foi direto até a fazenda de Muriel já que usava uma roupa adequada. Uma camisa social preta, calça de linho azul escura e sapatos pretos.

E qual foi sua surpresa ao chegar lá...

* * *

N/A: É mais ou menos assim que eu imagino o Harry nessa fic:

photos/hughjackman/photo-australia

Quem tiver curiosidade e quiser olhar.

Bjs!


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV

GINNY WEASLEY – OS DEZ ANOS

As lágrimas rolaram por sua face mais vezes do que pudera contar naquelas semanas desde a separação abrupta com Harry. Esforçava-se (não o bastante na opinião de Arthur) para voltar aquela rotina de se divertir com suas amigas na cidade, mas nada parecia ter a mesma graça e importância de antes. E Ginny descobriu-se uma nova pessoa com aquela situação forçada.

Triste e desolada, ela não via mais sentido naquelas menininhas cheias de si e egoístas, o que era engraçado, pois era essa a maior afinidade entre elas. _Ela_ própria admitia para si que era exatamente tão irritante quanto, e sabia que sua relação com Harry a mudara de uma maneira que não podia explicar, só sabia que fora uma mudança interna, emocional.

Molly a entendia e tentava sempre consolar a filha como toda boa mãe faria. Quando Ginny se trancava no seu quarto, alegando que não queria jantar e deixando Arthur com um péssimo mau humor, a mãe sempre ia até lá e conversava com ela na esperança de por alguma ideia em sua mente, mas sabia que nada estava adiantando muito. Molly até mesmo tentara dar uma de cupido, levando Ginny como companhia para aqueles tediosos chás da tarde nas casas de suas outras amigas desocupadas e tentava fazer com que ela se interessasse pelos filhos mauricinhos e sem graça delas.

Como Ginny estava introspectiva, ela passava horas no seu quarto, estudando, lendo ou escrevendo em sue diário, e admitia para si mesma que estava ficando boa naquilo. As vezes relia o que acabara de escrever deixando a si mesma boba com a qualidade de sua escrita e, de certa forma, ria daquilo. Será que um dia viria a ser escritora?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur sempre fora o tipo de pai que fizera tudo por Ginny. Mais pelo fato de não precisar aguentar o mau humor da filha do que por qualquer outra coisa. Porém, ao descobrir que ela estava tendo um caso com aquele rapaz, não pode deixar de irar-se. E agora, via-se com a consciência pesada ao ver a tristeza da jovem, não que admitisse para alguém este fato. Por isso, tentava agradar a filha através de métodos que não mais funcionavam, como comprar-lhe roupas caras, ou dar-lhe joias e dinheiro para sair e se divertir.

Mas sua paciência foi testada quando a filha comunicou que iria para faculdade cursar letras. Arthur sempre quisera que sua filha se formasse em medicina ou algo do tipo. Porém, mesmo a contra gosto, aceitou aquilo, não queria mais motivos para discutir com ela.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ginny conheceu Draco Malfoy em 1977(mesmo ano em que começou a faculdade) através de uma das reuniões de trabalho que Arthur fizera em sua casa, somente para as famílias de seus sócios, e dentre eles, Lucius Malfoy. Seu filho, Draco Malfoy, acabara de voltar da França. Ele já era um homem formado e iria assumir os negócios junto do pai. Ele pareceu ser um cara decente aos olhos de Ginny, e ao contrário dos outros não andava sempre de paletó.

Draco mostrava-se encantando por Ginny, mas a garota nunca lhe dera esperanças. Ela ainda pensara em Harry todas as vezes em que ele tentara beijá-la. No entanto, eles conseguiram cultivar uma amizade meio forçada ao longo dos anos.

Ginny, pela grande influência da literatura, começou a escrever um romance, baseado em seus diários e em sua paixão por Harry Potter, coisa que tomava grande parte do seu tempo e algo que simplesmente transcendia em sua alma, as palavras fluindo magicamente...

Certa noite, Draco levou-a para jantar em um dos restaurantes chiques de Londres e o inevitável simplesmente aconteceu. Ginny cedeu, baixou sua guarda e permitiu que Draco entrasse em sua vida. Quando os dois começaram a namorar, Ginny já estava em seu segundo ano da faculdade.

Em 1981, Ginny formou-se e casou-se com Draco Malfoy. O casamento havia sido quase forçado pelos seus pais e os pais dele e ela tinha plena consciência de que o maior interesse era juntar uma família rica a outra, mas não ligou; já fazia tempo que sua vida perdera o rumo mesmo. Ela quase não podia imaginar sua vida ao lado de outro homem que não fosse Harry, e Draco havia se mostrado um homem gentil e paciente, além de preencher todos os requisitos que seus pais exigiam de um marido para ela.

O primeiro e único ano de casamento fora fácil. Ela lia, escrevia, viajava. E ele era sempre concentrado no trabalho e não ficava forçando situações, e era isso que ela mais gostava. Ás vezes, de noite, quando faziam amor, ela imaginava Harry ali com ela, como seria fazer aquilo com o homem pelo qual sempre for apaixonada. Pela madrugada, ela se trancava no seu pequeno escritório do outro lado da casa, pegava sua máquina de datilografia e começava a escrever sobre sua grande história de amor, que logo foi finalizada.

Ginny não demorou a encontrar um agente e um editor para seu livro e nisso, ela achou um novo significado no seu casamento apressado e sem significados. Finalmente, conseguira publicar seu livro.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Uma verdadeira bagunça aconteceu e mudou a sua vida drasticamente naquele ano de 1982. Como casar fora rápido, separar-se foi mais ainda. Em uma visita ao interior, em Derbyshire, querendo fugir da correria e do assédio da mídia, ela foi até o apartamento que os dois haviam comprado lá. Ginny queria fugir do agito da cidade e escrever em paz. Como ela e Draco eram sempre vulgarmente incomunicáveis um com o outro, ele jamais pensara que a esposa apareceria ali e Ginny poderia ter sido poupada da visão de outra mulher em sua cama com o marido.

Ginny separou-se mesmo com os apelos de Draco e da família. E com um acordo tramado por Arthur, ela recebeu uma quantia considerável para que o escândalo fosse mais ou menos abafado. Ginny não queria um tostão daquele dinheiro, mas seu pai a convenceu.

No entanto, no meio de tanta confusão, havia uma coisa nova para ela. Seu livro fora foi bem recebido pelo público e aclamado pela crítica. E como nunca se vira antes, o livro virou um Best-seller em poucos meses de lançamento.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rica, cheia de mágoas e bem reconhecida, ela viajou por um ano e meio a Paris, mesmo com seus pais pedindo para que ela não fosse. Lá verdadeiramente virou uma escritora ao ficar cada vez mais reconhecida. Chegou a participar de noites boêmias da cidade e conheceu Pierre thibaut(um famoso escritor francês), passou algumas noites com ele. E logo depois disso pode se entregar de vez a profunda tristeza que sentia, e depois daquelas noites, viu a si mesma como uma pessoa sozinha, vazia e sem rumo.

Harry Potter... ele nunca saíra de sua mente durante todos aqueles anos. Já havia pensado em procurá-lo, mas refreou-se. Talvez ele ainda estivesse magoado e a trataria de forma fria. Quem sabe se já não estaria até casado. Ela não aguentaria olhar para ele depois de tantos anos de frustrações e arrependimentos e ser dispensada, só de pensar naquilo seu coração já doía.

E pensando naquilo, resolveu voltar a Londres para procurá-lo e ver o que podia ser reparado e recuperado. Sabia que era um tiro no escuro, mas todas aquelas coisas só deixariam de perturbá-la quando olhasse para ele novamente e visse sua própria reação.

Era setembro de 1985 quando Ginny conversou com sua tia Muriel ao telefone e o convite que ela fez foi mais do que oportuno. A tia a chamara para lhe visitar e participar da sua festa no próximo fim de semana. Alegremente, Ginny aceitou o convite e foi imediatamente a Yorkshire, para a fazenda da tia e ao reencontro com Harry.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Já fazia três dias que estava instalada na fazenda. Ela e Muriel evitavam deliberadamente falar sobre Harry Potter. Ginny não queria revelar seus planos para a tia, pois não gostaria de ouvir um monte de recomendações e as várias coisas que poderiam dar errado, caso contrário sairia dali tão rápido quanto chegara, afinal estava ali somente para revê-lo. Já Muriel achava que a sobrinha não pensava mais em Harry e não queria abrir antigas feridas, além do mais, Harry lhe dissera que talvez não poderia comparecer a festa devido aos assuntos que resolveria em Londres.

Finalmente a sexta feira chegou e com ele a festa. Assim como da vez anterior, naquela mesma festa, ela arrumou-se com excessivo cuidado para uma festa de interior. Vestindo um lindo vestido vermelho, queria estar bonita para ele; depois de tantos anos não poderia fazer feio. Deveria estar deslumbrante no mínimo, mas só resolveu isso depois de perguntar a tia se haveria muitos repórteres pela noite, ao que Muriel negou.

Pela noite, Ginny viu quando os portões da propriedade foram abertos para os convidados que já estavam chegando. Enfurnou-se no quarto, tomada por um repentino e forte sentimento de incerteza e ansiedade. E se ele estivesse casado, ou mesmo mostrasse ódio na face quando olhasse para ela? Deus! Deveria ao menos ter se informado se correria o risco de ele aparecer com outra mulher. Porém, era tarde agora. Teria de encarar e se ele estivesse, sabia que sua decepção transpareceria e fugiria dali na primeira chance que tivesse.

Já era oito e meia da noite e ela não vira nem sinal da presença dele. Com isso, obrigou-se a perguntar a tia, em tom casual e desinteressado, se os Potter apareceriam.

- Bem... James e Lily devem já estar chegando, mas não sei se Harry virá. Ele está em Londres a negócios. – Essa foi a resposta dada em tom desconfiado por Muriel.

- Negócios? – Perguntou ela surpresa.

- É isso mesmo. Harry investiu na fazenda e agora é distribuidor de uvas para boa parte dos fabricantes de vinho da Inglaterra.

- Nossa! – Ginny exclamou. – Não sabia disso.

Mas naquele momento, Ginny realmente não soube de mais nada. Pois a sua frente, encarando-a extasiado, estava Harry Potter, mais delicioso do que nunca, usando vestes formais e nada desengonçado dentro delas. Ele segurava uma taça de champagne e exalava uma perigosa sensualidade, com aquele corpo forte e uma barba mal feita e linda...

* * *

**_N/A:_ **Não demorei tanto dessa vez. Legal!

Acho que o próximo capítulo já é o final.

Bjs!


	5. Chapter 5

Part – V

O coração de Harry deu um solavanco ao deparar-se com a mulher que estava mais a sua frente em uma conversa entretida com a anfitriã da festa. Ela trajava um vestido vermelho lindo e simples e estava com seu adorável cabelo ruivo solto - não pode deixar de reparar que estava bem mais curto do que da última vez que a vira – e ondulado. Ele percebeu a surpresa em sua feição quando ela reparou que ele a olhava.

Era como se o mundo tivesse parado de rodar e houvesse apenas os dois ali, no meio de tantas pessoas. Harry não sabia o que fazer, sentia-se extasiado ao olhá-la tão bela depois de tanto tempo. E qualquer sentimento de raiva que ele ainda tinha dentro de si, pela recusa dela, esvaiu-se como se jamais existira. A única coisa de que ele estava ciente era de suas pernas movimentando-se e levando-o ao encontro dela.

Ginny também caminhou até ele com o olhar hipnotizado e feliz. De repente, eles estavam tão próximos que ele pode sentir o perfume adocicado que ela exalava, e nem um outro cheiro era tão bom ou o deixara tão embevecido quanto o dela. Não conseguindo conter-se, sorriu para ela e quase largou a taça com a bebida aos seus pés, quando ela o abraçou fortemente.

Uma lembrança dolorosa cruzou a mente de Harry. O último abraço que os dois deram antes de ela partir, antes de ela terminar tudo quebrando todas as suas esperanças e depois do último beijo sôfrego que compartilharam. Com o peito apertado, ele abraçou-a de volta e desejou jamais soltá-la, mas era mais complicado agora.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ginny simplesmente não conseguiu controlar seus impulsos quando aproximou-se de Harry e o sentiu perto de si depois de tanto tempo. Ele estava tão maravilhoso, perfeito, lindo... tudo isso e muito mais do que ela pudesse imaginar. Quando deu por si, já estava abraçada a ele e sentiu quando o corpo dele respondeu ao seu, retesando-se. Mas logo ele relaxou e a abraçou de volta.

Nada no mundo era tão bom quanto estar nos braços dele. Nem mesmo pensara em sua tia, que deixara falando sozinha, ou mesmo em algum repórter enxerido que estivesse por ali. Ela não pensou nisso. O anseio que sentia por aquele homem era tão grande que a fez esquecer-se de tudo. Sorriu abertamente, porém, quando o encarou, viu o seu rosto sério e tomado por um sentimento que ela não soube identificar qual era.

- Olá! – Disse ela hesitante.

- Olá! – Respondeu ele de maneira carregada como se não conseguisse controlar o que estava sentindo. – Já faz dez anos...

Ele deixou a frase inacabada e Ginny sabia que ela não precisava ser terminada. Ah! Havia tanto naquelas reticências invisíveis pairando sobre os dois. E logo, ela percebeu que havia, de fato, dez longos anos distanciando-os um do outro, e em sua mente, sua ideia brilhante não parecia mais tão boa assim. Não havia pensado se conseguiria penetrar naquele vácuo de dez anos e sentiu-se temerosa por isso. Ele mesmo impôs aquela distância ao constatá-la. No entanto, já estava ali e ele também, e não perderia a chance.

- Dez anos... mas sinto como se o tempo não tivesse passado nada.

- Por que diz isso?

- Bem... eu não consegui...

- HARRY!

A voz de uma mulher gritou ás costas dela. E por um segundo Ginny sentiu seu coração parar, mas ao virar-se viu que era Lily acompanhada por James. Os dois se espantaram quando a viram ali, junto do filho. No que será que estavam pensando? Será que a culpavam por Harry? Será...? Sentiu Harry ficar tenso á medida que os dois se aproximavam.

- Ginny. – Foi James quem falou primeiro. – É uma surpresa vê-la aqui. Já faz tanto tempo.

- É mesmo, Sr. Potter. – Ginny estendeu a mão para ele com educação. – Espero que o senhor esteja bem.

- Estou sim, obrigado.

- E a senhora, sra. Potter? – Dessa vez ela virou-se para Lily. – Também espero que esteja bem.

- Eu estou bem, querida. – Lily trocou beijinhos de um lado e outro do rosto com ela educadamente. - E você?

- Também estou bem, obrigada. Melhor, agora. – E olhou abertamente para Harry e o viu engolir em seco.

Nervoso ele levou a taça do champagne ao lábios e bebericou, negando-se a olhar para os pais. Ginny notou isso e ficou desconfortável repentinamente. Não imaginara que haveria tanta tensão no ar, tão palpável e desconfortante, e pensou que não poderia piorar, mas foram pensamentos prematuros.

- Onde está Luna, Harry? – Perguntou James curioso.

O resto da coragem de Ginny quis esvair-se com aquilo. Luna? Quem diabos era Luna? Meu Deus! Será que ele estava casado? Olhou rápido e disfarçadamente para o dedo da mão esquerda de Harry que estava meio escondido pela taça, mas não conseguiu vislumbrar nenhuma aliança em seu dedo e aquilo a aliviou um pouco.

- Luna ficou em Londres. – Harry disse hesitante e depois olhou bem para Ginny. – Eu estou sozinho aqui. Ela teve de resolver algumas coisas para sua tese final.

- Eu entendo. – Quem falou agora foi Lily e percebendo a tensão no ar, pegou James pelo braço e continuou: - Se nos dão licença, iremos falar com Muriel agora. Até logo, Ginny.

- Até logo, Sra. Potter.

Harry e ela ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que os dois começaram a olhar um para o outro curiosamente. Havia tanta coisa que ela queria conversar com ele. Tanta coisa que gostaria de perguntar. Tantas dúvidas... No entanto, resolveu por ser direta com ele.

- Quem é Luna? – Perguntou ela sem jeito.

- Ela é minha namorada. – Harry a avaliou profundamente. – Está terminando a faculdade, então...

- Oh, sim. – Respirou ela, aliviada. Mil quilos haviam saído de suas costas agora. – Entendo.

Depois de mais algum momento de tensão ela voltou a falar:

- Titia disse que talvez você não viria. – Começou ela, com a voz calma. – Fiquei surpresa quando vi você.

- É... eu estava resolvendo algumas coisas da fazenda em Londres.

- Mesmo? Ela disse que você estava importando uvas.

- É eu comecei esse novo negócio que deu certo.

E então Harry dispôs-se a contá-la sobre tudo e Ginny percebeu o brilho em seus olhos ao falar daquilo. Ela sorriu da felicidade dele e agradeceu a Deus que, pelo menos ele, havia sido feliz durante aqueles anos todos, e perguntou-se se ele ouvira falar sobre o livro dela, ou o lera, o que achara. Mas só tocaria no assunto se ele perguntasse. Estavam entretidos um no outro quando Muriel aproximou-se.

- Olá, Harry!

- Olá, Muriel! – Ele respondeu educadamente. – Esta é uma bela festa, como sempre.

- Obrigada querido. Muito gentil de sua parte. – Ela lançou um olhar rápido e expressivo para Ginny, que tratou de ignorá-lo. – Que bom que conseguiu chegar a tempo.

- É mesmo. Fiz o que pude. Meus pais já chegaram, eles foram falar com você?

- Sim. – Ela respondeu. – E posso ver que vocês já se encontraram. Já conversaram muito, imagino?

- Sim. – Ginny pronunciou-se. – Harry estava me contando sobre os avanços da fazenda.

Neste momento alguém gritou por Muriel e antes de sair, ela olhou bem para os dois e principalmente para a sobrinha.

- Comportem-se.

E saiu, deixando a ambos envergonhados. Ginny arriscou um olhar para ele e sentiu-se arrepiar. A leveza que havia se instalado, sumira. Ele agora, a olhava profundamente mais uma vez. Ginny teve vontade de beijá-lo com ardor e não soltá-lo.

- E quanto a você? – Perguntou ele. – Sobre o livro...

- Harry!

Um moço moreno, alto e bonito chegou perto dos dois e começou a falar com Harry alegremente. Ginny suspirou frustrada. Ali não conseguiria falar com Harry nem por um minuto sem que alguém os atrapalhasse. Ele a olhou por um breve momento e sorriu apaziguador enquanto conversava com o cara inconveniente. Só depois de algum tempo conversando com Harry foi que o rapaz percebeu a presença de Ginny. Ele a olhou pela primeira vez, analisando-a, e quando reconheceu seu perfil, seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco enquanto exibia um olhar apreciativo.

- Espera um minuto... Harry, você a conhece? – Falou ele indiscretamente e Ginny sentiu-se desconfortável. Tudo o que ela não queria era que percebessem a sua presença ali.

- Sim, eu conheço...

- Ora! – O moreno disse galanteador e pegou dela mão sem cerimônia. Harry lançou um olhar perverso para ele. – É um prazer conhecê-la. Meu nome é Dean Thomas.

- Ginny Weasley. – Respondeu ela educada e timidamente.

- Eu sei disso. Gostaria de parabenizá-la pelo sucesso... mas me diga, o que faz aqui?

Ginny o olhou como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava ouvindo. O homem não era nada discreto.

- Olha, Dean. – Falou Harry agressivamente para o prazer dela. – Nós estávamos conversando sobre algo muito importante. Será que você poderia ser mais discreto e nos deixar a sós!

Dean olhou meio que abismado para Harry e tentou disfarçar com um sorriso. E depois lançou um olhar para ela, que balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- Bem... desculpem! Eu já vou então.

- Tchau. – Ginny forçou-se a ser gentil enquanto Harry olhava para as costas do homem raivosamente.

- Que babaca! – Reclamou ele emburrado.

- O que ele queria?

- Encher meu saco, só pode.

Ginny começou a sorrir abertamente e Harry a olhou confuso.

- Qual a graça?

- Não conseguiremos ter uma conversa muito proveitosa aqui, com todas essas pessoas. O que é uma pena porque eu queria mesmo isso.

Os dois se olharam intensamente mais uma vez.

- Vamos para um lugar mais sossegado então.

- Para onde? – Ginny tinha um brilho de empolgação no olhar. As coisas estavam indo melhor do que ela imaginara.

- Vamos até o rio. Você vai gostar depois de tanto tempo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Então... Aqui estamos nós. – Ginny sentou-se em uma pesada e grossa galha da árvore e observou Harry sentar ao seu lado.

- É, e agora podemos conversar com mais calma. Me conte tudo.

- Bem eu... nem sei o que dizer. Você soube do livro obviamente?

- Sim, eu soube.

- Mas você não chegou a lê-lo, não é?

- Sim, eu o li todo. – Harry confessou. Ginny suspirou em tensão.

- Então deve ter lido a dedicatória também...

- Para ele, na esperança de que me perdoe! – Disse ele em um rompante, com a voz intensa e os olhos focados na escuridão a frente. – É, eu li.

Ginny ficou sem fala. Aquilo devia significar alguma coisa para ele. Ela tinha quase certeza de que ele ainda gostava dela e foi com essa quase certeza que ela começou a expor seus sentimentos, na esperança de que fosse recompensada.

- E você me perdoou?

- Não teve o que perdoar, Ginny. Só não era para ser.

- E você acredita mesmo nisso?

Harry a olhou por um instante, e ela pode perceber uma certa raiva e agonia em seus olhos verdes lindos.

Já que ela estava pretendendo ir com tudo, ele iria também. Diria logo tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta. Ele deu um pulo da galha onde estava sentado e deu as costas para Ginny.

- Você me deixou. Você disse para eu não lhe procurar... Você sabe que eu iria atrás de você aonde quer que você fosse.

- Por isso mesmo que eu disse para ficar longe, Harry. – Ginny saltou e foi atrás dele, ficando parada em sua frente. – Não foi justificativa, mas naquele tempo eu tive medo.

- Medo de quê?

- Meu pai disse que se eu insistisse em ficar com você, ele arruinaria você e sua família e eu não poderia arriscar isso...

- Ah... poupe-me, Ginny... Isso é conversa. Você tava com medo era de ficar comigo porque eu não era rico, adm...

Mas Harry não pode terminar sua frase, pois a mão de Ginny estalou fortemente em seu rosto em um tapa. Ela não conteve-se quando ele falara aquelas coisas falsas. Como ele poderia pensar aquilo dela?

- Como você ousa, Harry Potter? – Ela tremia de raiva. – Como ousa pensar isso de mim? Eu sei muito bem que eu era uma idiota naquela época, mas ainda assim, eu estava completamente apaixonada por você. E hoje eu sei que foi uma tremenda bobagem eu ter acreditado no meu pai, pois sei que ele não faria nada, mas naquele tempo eu temi por vocês. Por favor, Harry, acredita em mim. Eu vim aqui hoje somente para isso.

- Para esclarecer isso? – Harry perguntou receoso. – Só para isso, depois de tantos anos.

- Estou vendo que você não me perdoou coisa nenhuma. Que ainda está com raiva. – Essa foi a resposta de Ginny, que só o deixou ainda mais bravo. - Eu sei que fui covarde e tenho muito do que me arrepender, e nisso inclui ter deixado você. Foi a pior coisa que eu fiz na vida.

- Pois para mim a sua vida parece ter sido muito boa. – Disse ele, sem pensar. Não queria mesmo acreditar que ela estava dizendo todas aquelas coisas boas.

Ginny soltou uma gargalhada de incredulidade e raiva, e pôs as mãos nos quadris com frustração. Ela jamais pensara que ele pudesse estar tão ressentido assim.

- Olha, Harry, eu me formei e publiquei a droga daquele livro e fiquei um pouco famosa, mas foi a única coisa verdadeiramente boa que me aconteceu e nem tanto assim. Foi uma coisa baseada em fantasia para disfarçar ressentimento, culpa e tristeza. E meu casamento não durou nem um ano inteiro. Não foi nada extremamente bom. Eu não fui completamente feliz esses anos todos.

- Você casou? – Ele perguntou surpreso.

- Sim, eu casei. Mas logo me separei. Eu não conseguia fazer aquilo funcionar. Sempre havia alguma coisa faltando, e essa coisa era você. E se você quiser acreditar em mim, você é quem sabe. Mas eu não vou ficar aqui para você me acusar.

Ginny despejou tudo e deu as costas para Harry dessa vez e saiu apressadamente sem olhar para trás. Enraivecido, ele correu atrás dela, pegou-a pelo braço e a prensou contra uma árvore. Ginny tentou sair do aperto do corpo dele, mas não conseguiu, principalmente quando a boca dele se prensou avidamente contra a dela e seus braços a enlaçaram.

Harry derreteu naquele beijo como nunca fizera. Havia começado-o com raiva, fúria. Mas ao sentir a doçura e a familiaridade daqueles lábios quentes e macios, todo o resto se foi de sua mente. Ele a beijou com todas as suas forças e segurou sua nuca com firmeza, fazendo-a abrir bem os lábios e saboreou-a tanto quanto era sua fome, e perdeu-se naquele corpo.

Ginny estava inteiramente entregue aos beijos dele. E há quanto tempo desejou poder estar naqueles braços fortes e quentes, sentir aqueles lábios, aquelas mãos grossas percorrendo o seu corpo avidamente, pegando em suas nádegas, acariciando os seus seios, prensando-a contra si. Tortura foi senti-lo pulsando contra as suas coxas.

- Harry... - Ela disse ofegante, puxando os cabelos dele entre seus dedos. – Faça... faça amor comigo!

Com aquele pedido, feito por ela uma segunda vez na sua via, foi difícil para Harry se controlar. Ardendo de desejo e paixão, subiu o vestido dela até a altura de sua cintura e a fez passar as pernas pelo seu quadril. Os dois fizeram um longo caminho até a casa de Harry e assim que passaram pela porta, começaram a tirar as roupas um do outro com desespero, mas não conseguiram ir muito longe. Harry jogou-a no tapete do chão da sala e deitou-se sobre ela sem mais delongas.

E depois de tirarem o restante das roupas, Ginny ficou por cima dele e o observou. Ele estava ofegante, sexy, excitado, sedento, suado e ela sorriu feliz por, finalmente, depois de longos dez anos, poder entregar-se ao homem que sempre amara. E com ela por cima, eles fizeram um amor tão intenso quanto se podia imaginar, e quando ela desabou sobre ele no final, ambos sem forças, adormeceram ali, no chão, entrelaçados, com apenas a camisa dele cobrindo-os muito minimamente, enquanto o sentimento de plenitude os abraçava durante a noite fria.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Nossa foi realmente bom escrever esse capítulo, principalmente a discussão entre os dois, mas não sei se vai estar a contento. Terminei ele todo agora pela noite. Tive muita inspiração escutando o novo CD da Birdy._

_Queria agradecer a todos que estão lendo a fic e agradecer pelas reviews também._

_Sei que disso isso no capítulo anterior, mas o próximo é realmente o final._

_Bjs!_


End file.
